In a Fractured World
by FireWhaleMan
Summary: Yuno finds herself in the midst of a zombie apocalypse, after losing Yukiteru she loses all hope, but she meets new people that might be able to help.


**A/N: Yuno's gonna be OOC, I might make her a more of a yandere later on but that depends on how I feel.**

"Yuki..."

Yuno is backed into a corner in a mall, clutching a knife, shaking, hesitant to use the weapon. Tears are streaming down her face as she backs away from someone she knows all too well.

"Yuki…"

The boy sways towards her, he's empty, devoid of any emotion and life. A chunk of his right arm is missing from a bite. The wound was recent as it had happened only hours ago.

The girl had lost the one thing that meant everything to her, she lets out one last cry before accepting her fate, "Yuki!". She shuts her eyes as the figure moves in.

"Hey, stop right there!". Behind the lifeless body of her boyfriend another figure appears. She wears a weird black hat over her pink hair and a pink backpack over a white and blue sailor uniform.

Reacting based off sounds, zombie mindlessly makes it's way towards the stranger. "H-hey, what are you doing? I said stop!". The girl begins to get nervous, "if you don't stop I'll call the police!".

Yuno gets confused hearing this, the police? They've been inactive for weeks. Afterall, they were in the midst of a zombie apocalypse, no one knew how it came to this, after all a zombie apocalypse was a twisted fantasy of a dystopia. It began with many people simultaneously catching some sort of virus, then there began multiple cases of aggressive attacking, at first people paid no mind the violence but the numbers of attacks grew, that was when they realised what was happening, but it was too late, their numbers grew to an uncontrollable amount. People who should've died are walking amongst the living, as an enemy.

The yandere snapped out of her thoughts and saw the girl paralyzed in fear with the zombie upon her. All the grief she felt was gone, she moved without thinking. She got up and ran towards walker, tackling him to the ground before promptly stabbing him in the temple with the knife. As she does so blood gushes onto her dress. She felt adrenaline rush through her, she only felt this adrenaline when protecting Yuki, so why? Why does she get the same rush from helping a stranger? She kept stabbing, as more blood covered her The zombie was no longer moving but that didn't stop her. She pulled out the knife and was prepared to stab him again. But then…

"Stop!" She was tackled by the stranger, who hugged her, making her drop the knife. The girl was sobbing, "geez, why are you the one crying?" Yuno smiled and looked down at girl, patting her hair, but her voice began to waver and her smile was falling apart. More tears fell down her face as she hugged the stranger, the two were covered in blood, shaking. After a while the stranger backed off and looked at Yuno, her red eyes meeting pink ones. "Um, can I ask you something?" Yuno looks at the girl and nods, "how did you know my name, and that I was passing by?".

Yuno tilted her head, "I wasn't calling your name, I was saying his," she says, reluctantly pointing at the zombie.

"Oh, did you know him? He seemed really upset, did you two get into a fight or something?".

Yuno furrowed her eyebrows, "what do you…?".

The other girl turned to her right, "oh yeah, sorry Megu-nee, I shouldn't try to pry into her affairs,".

The yandere followed the stranger's gaze but found nothing, "Megu-nee?".

"Oh, how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Yuki Takeya, and this is my teacher, Megu-nee". Yuki pointed to her right, but there was nothing there.

"My name is Yuno Gasai, but who's-".

"Oh, we should probably call an ambulance, you were punching him pretty hard back there," She looked over to her right, "oh you already did Megu-nee? Thanks!".

"An ambulance? But were stuck in a-"

"Yuki!" The sound of several footsteps can be heard as two figure make their way to the pair.

"Ah, Ri-san! Kurumi! I made a ne-". Yuki was pulled behind, a girl with long brown hair. Meanwhile A girl with purple twintails carried a shovel positioned herself to strike, while staring at the large blotches of blood on Yuno's shirt. Yuno prepared herself to dodge in case of any sort of attack.

The shovel girl spoke, "do me a favor, lift up your dress,".

"Wow Kurumi, you're so bold!" She exclaimed from behind the brown haired girl, who was trying to stifle a giggle.

"Yuki, now's not the time," she couldn't help but smile, but it disappeared when she returned to the task at hand, you don't have to take it off I just want to check for a mark,"

Yuno was a bit reluctant, but she complied, she lifted her dress and stopped right under her bra, so the area between her feet to her stomach was exposed, excluding the places that were covered by underwear.

"Okay, now turn around," she made a quick glance at Yuki who didn't make a remark and turned back to Yuno.

Yuno once again complied.

Once satisfied Kurumi placed her shovel on her back. She extended her hand to Yuno, "sorry about that I had to be sure, my name is Kurumi Ebisuzawa,", she made a gesture to the brown haired girl, "and this, is Yuuri Wakase,"

Yuuri politely bowed, "it's nice to meet you, have you been surviving these past weeks by yourself?".

Yuno's face went grim, she shook her head and pointed at her Yuki's dead body.

The brunette looked distressed, "oh my, sorry about your loss," she said bowing again.

The living Yuki looked over to the gardener and patted her on the back, "don't worry Ri-san, Megu-nee called an ambulance, it should be on it's way," Yuuri looked over to where Megu-nee was supposed to be and thanked her.

Yuno pointed at her knife on the ground, "um, is it alright if I pick this back up?".

Kurumi pondered for a bit before answering, "alright, just don't do anything funny!". Yuno picked up the knife, placing it back into its sheath, she stared at her Yuki's pale, yet peaceful face as he embarks in eternal slumber.

Before she could say goodbye she was interrupted by the other Yuki,"is there a sale or something in a shop somewhere? There are a lot of people heading this way,". She pointed to her right and surely enough there were lots of 'people' making their advance.

The four girls began to hustle out of the mall. Once they were a safe distance away from the horde the began to walk back to the car. Yuno went up to talk to the twintail. "Um, Ebisuzawa-san?".

The girl had both palms on the back of her head as she was walking. "Just call me Kurumi, is something wrong?".

The yandere began to fidget, "well, I wanted to ask about Yuki,".

Kurumi lowered her arms and placed hands in her pockets. "Hm? What about her?".

"Well, back there she said some weird things, there was something about an ambulance, and she called those things people,".

Kurumi glanced over to Yuki who was talking to Yuuri, to make sure she wasn't listening. She looked back and Yuno and got close to her ear. "To Yuki, none of this is happening, right now, we're supposed on a school trip and the zombies are still people,".

"So is she playing pretend or something?".

"No, she sees the world differently, she honestly believes none of this is happening,".

"Then is this Megu-nee person an imaginary friend?"

The shovel girl's expression darkened, "Megu-nee was… Our former teacher, she sacrificed herself so we could live,".

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," Yuno felt empathetic, _looks like I'm not the only who lost someone._

Kurumi's expression brightened, "don't worry about it, it's been weeks since the incident so we're already over it,".

"Okay, but..." Yuno glances back at Yuki who was staring into the mall, "is it okay to keep her in this state?".

Kurumi followed Yuno's gaze, "so far it seems fine, whenever she's in danger Megu-nee protects her, and whenever someone's in danger...".

Yuki was running back into the mall, leaving everyone behind, "someone's still in there!".

"She always jumps in to help them," Kurumi took out her shovel and looked at Yuno, the two nodded and they began pursuit with Yuuri trailing behind.

"There!" Yuki pointed at a girl with white hair on top of a piano surrounded by the undead, she was kneeling and had her eyes shut as if she had given up.

Yuuri called out to the girl, "stay right there! We'll get you out of there,"

the girl seemed dazed she slowly started walking towards the group, "so there really are… other people…".

Kurumi saw that the girl was about to walk off the edge of piano, "stop!" Her cry was too late, the girl had already taken the extra step and fell of the piano. Zombies begin to swarm the girl who seemed to have been knocked unconscious from the fall.

Yuki prepared to help the girl, "we have to help her!" She was stopped by Yuno who grabbed onto her backpack , "Yuki stop! It's too late!". Yuki slipped her backpack off and made a break for the girl. The sudden movement made Yuno fell back, but she got up again and began to sprint.

"Kurumi!"

"Right!"

The two ran towards their delusional friend, Yuki fails to notice a zombie reach for her while running. "Yuki!" Yuno pushes Yuki out of the way, making her trip and fall, she then pulls her knife out of her sheath and swiftly stabs the walker. This gathers the attention of the zombies so they begin to the pair, Kurumi joins Yuno and the two stand back to back around Yuki, fending off any zombie that comes near, as Yuuri calls out to them, "Everyone cover your ears!". Yuki covers both ears and curls up on the ground, the girls standing above her are only able to cover one ear as they had to hold their weapons, then a siren began to blast in the mall, echoing throughout the whole building. The sudden sound makes the undead fall over as they try to pinpoint a source of the sounds.

"Now!" Kurumi and Yuno begin attacking all the zombies while they're dazed, not letting a single one off the hook. Once the threats were eliminated Yuki could be found trying to awaken the unconscious girl.

The shovel girl went towards them, "Yuki, back off for a bit, let me check her,". The airhead followed instructions and walked over to Yuno while Yuuri accompanied Kurumi with the inspection.

"Sorry for the trouble Yuno, we made you help out even though you aren't a part of our club,".

"Club?"

"The school living club! We encourage the spirit of self-governing by camping at school and…" The girl began to rub the back of her head, "um, I forgot the rest,".

Yuno giggled, "it seems like you have a lot of fun in this club Yuki,".

"We do! We're on our first trip outside of school as a club! Speaking of which, would you like to join us?" Yuki extended her hand.

Yuno was taken aback by the gesture, but she took the hand and smiled, "I'd love to,".

Kurumi and Yuuri walked back to the pair each carrying one of the girl's arms on their shoulder.

"Hey, guess what, Yuno said she'll join our club!" The airhead cheered.

The two looked at each other and grinned, Yuuri welcomed the new member, "that's great! Welcome to the School Living Club!".

Yuno bowed, "thank you for accepting me!" Once she finished bowing, Yuki jumped and hugged her. "Hehe, we're going to have so much fun together!".

All the girls laughed and walked back to the car. When they got inside the car the new girl was cuffed to one of the seats the in case where she wakes up and panics. Kurumi was at the wheel and Yuuri gave directions while Yuki was sleeping. Yuno was watching the mall shrink as the distance between them increases. Goodbye Yuki, I found someone else I can protect. As if on cue the present Yuki began to lean on Yuno's shoulder. The yandere's expression softened at the peaceful face of the sleeping girl, but her face darkens as she glares at the newcomer, who had Yuki risk her life to save her. I'Il protect her at all costs.

 **A/N: I watched Mirai Nikki for the first time so hearing Yuno say "Yuki!" a hundred thousand times made me think about another Yuki and then this was made.**


End file.
